


On Rainy Days

by Twykad



Series: Jimon Week 2017 [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Cute, Fluff, Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twykad/pseuds/Twykad
Summary: Jimon week!AnimalsJace comes back home with two kittens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No wifi yesterday sorry for being late !

It was raining, hard. Simon looked at the window, against which the rain was pounding furiously. Demon activity was always higher on rainy days which meant his boyfriend would be home later and that always made his worries go stronger. He sighed and curled on the sofa, holding himself as his favourite movie was turning on TV, not that he was very attentive, but it still helped him to control his concerns.

Jace had often told him he shouldn’t wait for him and have some sleep, but he simply couldn’t. As long as Jace wasn’t home and safe, he couldn’t rest. Not even for a minute. He tried though, closing his eyes and trying to relax, but as soon as it seemed to work, ugly pictures were filling his mind. It wasn’t his fault if Jace had come back home hurt several times, scaring the daylighter to death.

Sometimes, he spent these nights with Magnus, both waiting nervously for their significant others to arrive at the loft covered in demon ichor, tired and still healing some scratches with an Iratze. Dating a shadowhunter could really be nerve-wrecking, but neither Simon nor Magnus regretted their choice.

Simon startled when he heard the front door opening, and he was immediately back on his feet at the smell of Jace’s blood, demon ichor, and something he couldn’t quite guess, but it was alive for sure.

And there is boyfriend was, holding a wet blanket close to him from which only two pair of ears could be seen.

 

“Jace?”

            “Please, babe, don’t be angry, but Alec and I found a box of kittens.” He started to explain. “Some mundane-asshole abandoned them so we took them. Well, Alec took one and I took two.”

 

            Simon blinked. _What had Jace just said?_ He almost thought he had misheard it, until he got closer and actually saw the two kittens.

 

            “You really _did_ save kittens.”

 

            Jace rolled his eyes and handed them to Simon.

 

            “Can you take care of them the time I take my shower? Do. Not. Drink. Them. Alec would kill me.”

            “As if I would.” Simon huffed faking to be offended.

 

            He took the kittens as Jace pecked his lips before hurrying to the bathroom.

 

            “Can you believe him?!”

 

            Both of the kittens meowed.

 

            “Yeah, me neither.”

 

            He went back to the couch and finished to dry the two poor babies, smiling slightly as he heard Jace singing voice resonating from the bathroom.

 

            “So, what are your names cuties?” He asked. “You don’t have one? Don’t worry, you new daddies will find you pretty ones.”

 

            He gently scratched them behind the ears. He smiled thinking about how much he had want to ask Jace about adopting some pets, just to see if they could be great parents. He had just never dared. He didn’t want to scare Jace away; he loved him way too much to lose him.

            When Jace came back from the showers, the two tiny cats were purring loudly on Simon’s lap. The blond man leant on the door frame, smiling fondly at the picture and Simon just smiled back.

 

            “Does that mean we can keep them?” Jace asked.

            “Definitely.”

 

            Jace’s smile grew wider and he went to sit near Simon, nuzzling on the crook of his neck before putting a kiss there.

 

            “You know what babe?”

“What?”

“We’re going to be such good dads.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
